Slendermane : the beginning
by Favoredartist
Summary: <html><head></head>Princess Twilight Sparkle meets two strange pegasi that are looking for the infamous Slendermane. Based on the game, 'Slender: the arrival'. (P.S there are many OC's in this fanfic and if your wanting to know the original owners, you can find them on Pinterest. go to my account 'Breena D' Auvrecher' and click on Artworks, you'll find all the owners OC's in this fanfic)</html>
1. Chapter 1

(Twilight's diary entry 1: I didn't believe in the supernatural, until now. This is my experience. I hope somepony believes me, but I know everypony here would think I'm some crazed maniac. But, oh well, here's my story.) It was a sunny day in Ponyville, all the fillies were in school while the older ponies were at work and such.

The newest princess in Ponyville and her assistant just came back from Canterlot from their studies about old wizards in the past. Spike was checking things off in his notes on what they did.

"We got the Equestrian Wizards books from Canterlot. Check. It seems like were done this week, Twilight!" he cheerfully said, she smiled, "great! That means I'll have plenty of free time until next week!" she said happily.

"hey, why don't you go back to the library and rest, I need to go to the store to get some more quills." "But Twilight you have more quills at home." He stated, "Don't you remember? We gave them away to some of the fillies in school." She said

"Oh! That's right. Well, see you at the library!" and he went off.

I came out of the store with quills and was on my way to the library, until I saw two strange pegasi in a distance. They must be new here so I decided to say hello.

As I trotted towards them, I got a better look of them. One had blue and white stripped hair and light blue skin, with a water drop w/ Pegasus wings cutie mark. And the other had flaming hair with red, orange and yellow skin, with a flame cutie mark that almost resembles Princess Luna's.

I thought they looked very intriguing and strange. I walked up to them with a smile, "hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle, are you ponies new here?" I asked politely.

They both looked at me with worried eyes. "Thank goodness you're here, Princess!" the flaming one said, "were in grave danger!"

I was startled by their excitement, but when I heard the word 'danger' I got nervous. "What? What happened?" I asked nervously.

"It's our homeland. There's an evil entity that's kidnapping our family and friends, and leaving no trace. So we came here for help." She explained.

I was pondering on what kind of 'entity' they're talking about, "does this creature have a name?" I asked

They stood in their in silence for a moment looking at each-other until the blue one broke the silence, "my princess, have you heard of the Slendermane?..." she asked quietly.

I felt my heart stop. I stared at them with frightened eyes.

...

11 years ago

My best friend, Brony Derp, and I were walking across a field of grass towards a dark forest. I stopped and look back at my book about unique and rare creatures. "Why are we here again, Twilight?" she asked

I looked at her with a smile. "We're looking for the Phoenix, Brony Derp." Twilight said, but BD looked at me blankly, "For our school project?" "Oh, right. Why?" she asked, "have you been paying attention to the class?" I asked while sighing.

She gave me a weak smile, "sorry?"

I rolled my eyes, "you should be happy that your friends with me." I said turning to the book in my hooves.

My best friend can be pretty ignorant with her homework, which can make me very mad. I'm trying to help Brony Derp with her habit of not doing her homework, but nothing seems to work.

She looked at me for a moment then turned her head towards the dark forest and sighed, "so let me guess, are we going to catch the Phoenix and bring it to the school?" she asked

I shook my head and closed the book then put it back in my backpack, "no, we're going to take a picture or video tape it and bring it to the class to talk about its history." I explained.

She nodded, "cool, so what are we waiting for?" she said as she started to trot towards the dark forest.

I shook my head and walked beside BD then entered the forest.

As we walked into the forest, the shadows of the leaves above us illuminated across the dirt ground and the flowers were blooming. It was very beautiful than it looked on the outside, I thought to myself.

"Hey, does it feel like someone is following us?" Brony Derp asked me while looking behind her.

I stopped for a moment and looked around my surroundings, "nope, you must be imagining things." I said with a little laugh.

She still looked around then back at me, "I don't think so, Twilight." She continued trotting along the trail, "never mind about it, let's video tape that bird and get out of here."

...

It was getting dark and the moon was about to rise, I took my flashlight out of my backpack and turned it on. BD was right beside me looking above the trees

"Twilight, can we leave? I don't feel safe here anymore and besides, I'm hungry." She whined, "Why didn't you say so? Look inside my bag, there's a hay sand-which in my backpack." I said looking around the trees for any Phoenix nests.

Brony Derp got into my backpack and pulled out the sand-which. She gave out a sighed and took a bite out of it, "I still think we should leave." She said with her mouth full.

I looked back at her with puppy dog eyes, "come on, please? Just give me a few minutes?" I asked.

She sighed, "Fine, but only for a few minutes." I smiled and continued on the trail until I realized. The trail was gone.

"Uh, Brony Derp, we have a problem…" I said with nervousness in my voice. She looked at me with scared eyes, "what? What's wrong?" She asked.

"The trail is gone." I said quietly. She stared at me in silence for a few seconds until she broke the silence, "you have got to be kidding me…"

"We have to go back and find the trail." I said trying to make things better, but my friend looked as if she wanted to yell at me. Which I wouldn't be surprised coming from her.

She was about to say something until she glanced behind me and then look horrified. "T-twilight, look…" She pointed right behind me.

I turned around and there's a messy page on a tree. I walked up to it to see what it says, it said, 'Don't look, or it takes you'.

"Is this some kind of joke, Brony Derp? Brony Derp?" I called out but no answer, I turned around. No one was there. "Brony Derp? Brony Derp!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

(Twilight's diary entry 2.5: My memories as a young filly is distorted, I don't know what happened, there are a bunch of gaps that I can't remember. This is the only memory I can remember.)

"Come on, this isn't funny, Brony Derp!" I yelled into the night.

I heard nothing but the trees flowing in the wind. I sighed and looked back at the note on the tree, it… It was gone. I started to get nervous and back up a bit

"Please, stop this, Brony!" I said looking around my surroundings for her.

There was no sign of her. But then I heard some sort of noise coming from my camera, I looked down at it, and something was interfering with the device in my hooves. I couldn't see anything on the camera at all but just static.

That's when I heard a ringing noise, it grew louder and louder to the point where it started to hurt my head and making me feel sick to my stomach.

'What is happening?' I thought in myself. I felt myself dropping on the ground. The last thing I saw was a tall figure coming towards me and everything turned black all around me.

I felt myself waking to the sunlight on my face. I got up and found myself in my bedroom. What was I doing here? I jumped out of bed and looked around the house for my parents.

I saw them both on the couch watching the telly, "Mom? Dad?" I answered out quietly.

They looked up at me with blank looks. My mom got up and walked towards, "honey, we need to talk."

They told me that my best friend is missing. I felt scared and alone. They asked me if I knew what happened, but I didn't say anything. I felt like I shouldn't talk about it. So I just said I didn't remember.

But it was sort of true. I don't remember any memories from my childhood except the incident. The doctors said it was amnesia, and they didn't know how I got it. But I think I know.

…

"Twilight, are you okay?" the blue pegasi asked.

I didn't realize that I have been in deep thought for almost a minute. I was knocked out of my trace and looked up at the two pegasi.

"Huh? I'm sorry did you say something?..." I asked quietly.

They looked at each other for a moment and back at me, "do you know him?" the flaming pegasi asked.

I nodded, "yes." I didn't want to spill too much information.

They both looked at one another with confused looks, "why didn't he get her?" the blue pegasi asked the flaming one.

"I don't know. My princess, may I ask why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. All I can say is that I do know him." I said trying not to be rude.

She nodded, "its fine. Oh, I we forgot to mention our names, our apologies, princess Twilight." She apologized

"Its okay, you don't have to say sorry." I assured, they both nodded.

"Well, my name is Flaming Flight." The flaming one said, "and this is Water Wind." She pointed to the blue pegasi.

I nodded my head and smiled, but I wanted some answers from the both of them. "So where are you both from?" I asked

"We're from another country called Amari." Water Wind replied.

"Amari? Where is that? I've read many books and looked at many maps but I've never heard of such a place before." I said

"Well, our country is very old, almost older than Equestria. We were known through out. But over five hundred years ago, there was a war against the Equestrians and Amarians, and things got very brutal that our rulers had to stop it. Later on, we all made an agreement that we shouldn't talk or meet each other ever again. So that's why you don't see Amari on maps or anything else because they were all destroyed." Flaming Flight explained.

I didn't know about any war. Even if there was, Celestia could've told me about it.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. But how did you get here?" I asked. I had so many questions to ask.

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is our homeland is in danger. Will you help us, Twilight?" Water Wing asked hopingly.

I didn't know what to do, so I thought about it for a moment. I needed some answers but at the same time, I knew these pegasi need help dearly.

I gave them a smile, "Yes. With me and my friends we ca-" "No!" the pegasi yelled out, catching a few looks from the ponies around us.

I was startled but was confused, "why? We can help you guys. I mean, I can't go anywhere dangerous without my friends." I explained.

"Well, it would be very nice to have more help from here but it's just that we don't want to put them in danger from him. We know because we had a few ponies go after him and… They never came back." Water Wind sorrowfully said.

"I don't know why you need my help. It just seems weird not to have any of my friends help your homeland with me." I replied.

"I'm sorry, but it's because they're very special here, because of the Elements of Harmony and we just can't take the risk of losing one of your friends. But don't fret, we know a few ponies that are willing to help out." Water Wind assured. But I still wanted my friends to come with me on this quest.

I gave a small smile, "okay. So when do we leave?" I asked.

"Tonight, if you wish. We don't have much time, meet us at the train station at 11:30 P.M." Flaming Flight stated. They both then proceeded to leave.

As I got back to the library, Spike was sweeping the floor as usual. "Hey, Twilight, what took you so long?" Spike asked while putting the broom away.

"I was just saying hello to some ponies along the way." I replied.

"Oh, okay. Hey, I was wondering, what do you want for dinner?" He asked

"Uh, I'm not really hungry right now." I said pulling out various books. I saw a book that caught my eye, I looked at it and it was called "Mythical Monsters".

I started to flip through the pages and found something that made me curious.

"Hey, Spike, I'll be down stairs. Call if you need me" I said as I trotted down the stairs.

I sat down on a chair and looked at the page I was looking at. It was talking about a mysterious creature called 'the pale one', who kidnapped children, teens, and sometimes adults. Nopony knows who or where it came from but all they know is that it is evil.

I wanted more answers, I had no choice but to go to Amari and solve the disappearances. There has to be an explanation.

Later that night: It was 11:00 P.M. and I packed some stuff for the quest.

I tipped toed passed Spike and was about to head down the stairs. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Goodbye, Spike." I walked down the stairs and slowly opened the door and went out.

I walked towards the station and I saw a light over there. As I got closer it was Flaming Flight's hair glowing bright in the night and Water Wind right beside her holding a bag.

"I'm ready."

They both nodded, "great, no time to waste." They motioned me to hop aboard on the train and I did so.

As it felt like forever, we arrived at a foggy ocean. I noticed a boat dock, I felt a bit anxious at that point.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked behind and saw Water Wind with a warm smile.

"Hey, I'm afraid too. But as soon as we found out who this Slendermane is then it'll all be done, I hope." She said assuring.

I gave a weak smile and softly nodded.

We hopped on one of the biggest boats on the dock.

I walked in and sat on the bench inside. Then I heard the engine go off.

I watched as the beach started to go out of sight because of the fog all around us. I knew Amari was going to a long way from home.

(Twilight's diary entry 2.5: During my time on the boat, I got to know Flaming Flight and Water Wind. Flaming Flight was part of a royal blood, and she has known Slendermane since she could remember. Water Wind was her best friend that Flaming Flight knew since she was a filly. They seemed likes nice ponies. But I feel sadness coming from them.)


End file.
